The Proximity Conundrum
by bloodtears16
Summary: Penny is alone on a Saturday night. Sheldon wants to learn how to tolerate touching people. complete PWP


**A/N: This is my first BBT, first het, and first story I have written in a while. It's PWP and kind of ooc for Sheldon, but I tried.**

The Proximity Conundrum

Penny sat on her couch, alone again on a Saturday night. Polishing off glass number five-or was it six?-of wine, she quoted in time with the movie. "Do you think I could have been a bird in another life? Like reincarnation?"

She sighed as the girl on screen screamed and jumped into her man's arms. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird." She knew it was cheesy, but her heart melted at that line.

Her mind stayed on birds, thinking of long legs, a tall body, big blue eyes, long fingers…woa. How had Sheldon's face popped in there? She must be drunker than she thought. Especially since the image lingered and even changed to his face near hers, closer and closer until their lips touched. She began to tingle all over at the thought of his strong arms circling her, pressing her to him…okay. She needed to get laid.

*Knock knock knock*

"Penny."

*Knock knock knock*

"Penny."

*Knock knock knock*

"Penny."

Penny sighed. Speak of the Whack-a-doodle and he shall appear. Her head was swimming and her legs were weak from wine and thoughts of Sheldon. "It's open!" She knew she wouldn't be able to stand.

"I do not understand why everyone says 'it's open'! If you mean 'come in' say 'come in' or 'it's unlocked'. The door is unlocked, not open." Sheldon was talking from the time he entered until he sat down next to her.

"Sheldon, what do you want?" Penny downed the rest of glass seven…eight?

"It occurs to me that I have a problem with physical proximity and intimacy."

"Really? I had no idea." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes."

There was a silence while Penny waited for him to continue. When it looked like he wasn't, she spoke up. "Sheldon, I know this is a problem, but I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"Well, I was thinking you could help me become more comfortable. We start with the least possible contact until I get used to it. Then we increase it gradually." He had that excited glint in his eye that he got when doing a thrilling experiment.

Penny thought about his proposal. She knew this was unsafe territory, considering her earlier fantasizing. Especially since that was not the first time she had fantasized about Sheldon. That damn sexy tux was what did her in. She didn't know how far this would go and she doubted Sheldon had thought about it. That should have been warning enough, but out of boredom, loneliness, or just being horny, she agreed to his little experiment.

"Okay." She put her wineglass down and turned to face him. "What would you like to start with?"

"I was thinking a handshake." He stuck out his hand.

She slowly gripped his hand and locked eyes with him. She held her breath as they began the handshake. This was the simplest of touches, but it was sending shockwaves through her whole body. She felt his fingers pressing into her hand and couldn't help thinking about what those fingers were capable of.

Sheldon's firm grip made his bicep prominent and Penny's focus shifted. Her eyes traveled up his arm, down his chest and stopped when she noticed the growing bulge in his pants. Her eyes went wide and she quickly brought her attention back to Sheldon. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. They had stopped the handshake and were now just holding hands.

Sheldon searched Penny's face, confused and curious. He was having a much different reaction than he had expected. Penny looked so beautiful and sad and sexy. He had asked for her help because he trusted her and wasn't averse to her touch. But tonight was different. When she grabbed his hand, he felt warm all over and didn't want to let go. He wanted to touch more of her-all of her. "Um, I think that will do. I suppose a hug would be next."

They moved closer. Penny's arms wound around Sheldon's neck while his circled her waist. Penny gasped when she felt his solid chest against her. Sheldon inhaled deeply.

"You smell really good," he whispered.

"Thank you." She shivered as his lips grazed her ear.

Before she could say anything else, Sheldon kissed her neck. It was soft, barely felt, but enough to send tingles through her. He continued to tentatively kiss her neck, leaving a trail of fire. He trembled as he lightly brushed her lips and slowly pulled away.

Penny's heart raced as she grabbed his head and pulled him forward, determined feel his lips again. They collided in a rush of heat. She raked her hands through his hair, causing him to gasp. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and he moaned, clutching her hips and pulling her closer.

Sheldon's hands began to slide up her stomach and when he reached her breasts he realized what was happening. Startled, he jumped back, causing Penny to fall head first into his lap.

"I'm sorry…" they started at the same time, both flushed and short of breath.

"P-P-Penny. I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened." Sheldon was trembling.

"It's okay, sweetie." Penny stroked his hand. "It was the heat of the moment."

"You didn't stop me," he whispered.

"What?"

He looked directly into her eyes. "You didn't stop me."

She smiled. "No, I didn't."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. Did you?"

Sheldon thought about it. "Yes, strangely I did."

"Ok. Why don't we just cool off and watch the movie?"

"Ok." He turned away, trying to forget what had just happened.

They sat in silence as the movie played. On screen the young couple was at a dilapidated, old house. Playing the piano, the girl whispered, "Make love to me."

Penny glanced over at Sheldon. He was transfixed, watching as the couple laid down on a blanket. The moment was sweet, sensual, and undeniably sexy, made even more so by the way he was watching them. She imagined Sheldon taking her like that and felt herself move closer to him. She couldn't deny it anymore; she wanted him, here and now. Her hand was shaking as she stroked his arm. Sheldon locked eyes with her and time stopped.

His hand slowly reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. Cupping her cheek, he brought their lips together again. Something in him took over and soon they were clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. His hands roamed again and this time, when he reached her breasts, he didn't stop.

Penny moaned as he rubbed a nipple through her shirt, tongue dueling with hers in a heated battle. Her body was on fire and she needed more. Straddling him, she felt his hardness against her and moaned louder. Her hands ran down his chest and over his member, rubbing him through his pants. His breath hitches and his hips bucked at her touch. She broke away from his mouth to nip at his neck, working her way down.

When she reached her destination, she undid his pants and pulled him out of his underwear. She tentatively kissed the head, loving Sheldon's little gasps. Slowly, she lowered her mouth, swirling her tongue around. She took in as much as could and started to pull back up. He was bigger than she thought, but she was determined to have him entirely in her mouth. Relaxing her throat, she went back down. She could feel him hit her gag reflex, but she was stubborn. A little more and she was deep throating him.

He grasped her hair, moaning and restraining himself from fucking her mouth. "Penny! I'm going to OH!" She had stopped and pulled herself off of him. She stroked him slowly as she moved her lips to his ear.

"Not yet," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

Whimpering, he slipped her shirt off and pushed her down on the couch. His mouth came down on her collar bone, sucking so hard she knew there would be hickey later. The thought of a physical reminder of this encounter almost made her come right then. He continued to kiss his way down her body, paying great attention to her nipples. He took one in his mouth, while his thumb worked the other one.

"Sheldon, that feels so fucking good," she panted.

He moved back to kiss her and ran a hand down her thigh. When he reached the waistband of her shorts, he breathlessly asked, "May I?"

"Oh god, yes! Please!"

He slipped his hand into her panties, finger grazing her clit. She could feel him at her entrance and she couldn't breathe. He moved his finger agonizingly slow into her, making her dizzy with need. "Please," she begged, needing him to move faster. He sped up his strokes, each one bringing her closer to the edge. Her cries became more frantic. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Finally she felt her body convulse and she came hard. "Oh fuck Sheldon!"

She had barely recovered when she felt his cock at her entrance, throbbing and so ready for her. She held her breath as he slid into her. It felt so good, she almost blacked out.

They both moaned as he pulled back and slammed into her again. They found a delicious rhythm as he hit all the right spots. She clawed at his back and saw stars as she felt her second orgasm hit full force. "Fuck Sheldon! Harder!" Harder he went. He slammed into her so hard, she thought her hips were bruising. This was undoubtedly the best sex she had ever had.

"Oh Penny! I'm so close!"

"Oh god, me too!"

A few more thrusts and they tumbled over the edge in a heat so fierce, it consumed both of them.

They stayed there, kissing, aftershocks running through them.

"Well, I'm now sure that I will no longer be hesitant about shaking someone's hand. Thank you Penny."

Penny giggled and kissed him again "You're welcome, sweetie."


End file.
